Harry Potter: Manor of the half blood Prince
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Harry is abandoned by all the people he trusted save one, when staying at the Dursleys is too dangerous where is he sent? To everyone's favorite Potions Master of course! Who will side with Harry in the up coming trials, and who will beg for forgiveness. Severtus AU for end of fifth year on! Dark!Harmony
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm sure you all have noticed the stories on my profile has shrunk, these were stories that for one reason or another weren't updated regularly. I have three stories I am still working on at this time, Crescent Moon, Book two of Darkness's Triangle, Shattered Glass. Scars is being worked on and continued but the mentioned three are first priority, I also have a new story. This is that, I recently shut down my Harry Potter story but was inspired by DZ2 to write a better one.

Plot: Harry is abandoned by all the people he trusted save one, when staying at the Dursleys is too dangerous where is he sent? To everyone's favorite Potions Master of course! Who will side with Harry in the up coming trials, and who will beg for forgiveness. Severtus AU for end of fifth year on! Dark!Harmony

Dedications: This story is dedicated to DZ2, Primavera15, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan. I recommend DZ2's Harry Potter No More! And DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan's A new place to stay.

Pairing; H/Hr, N/L, D/G

~Harry Potter: Manor of the Half Blood Prince~

Chapter One- Grief, Dark Arts, and Arrival

Harry Potter was numb, his god father was dead and Harry himself had nowhere to go. He was currently sitting in the office of Albus Dumbledore. This had never seemed too odd to Harry, but if he thought about it he ended up here at the end of every year. Last year it had been the aftermath of the tournament now who knew why he was here. He had his ideas of course figuring it was to hammer into him how good it was to be at Private Drive. He however didn't know that his was no longer an option.

In a suspected death eater attack, his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin had all disappeared. No bodies were to be found but there hadn't been a lot of displayed corpses in the last war. So while Harry Potter was right on it being his summer placement that brought him here, it wasn't about the Dursleys. No Harry was finally freed from them for good. Albus had come up with another idea, a better on even in his elderly mind. He would have Harry stay with the man he trusted most there just wasn't anyone else.

Sure Molly could do it and she would in a heartbeat, but Severus needed to be able to work with the boy. Sticking them in the same place for the summer had to do the trick. If not Albus truly feared for the world. He had grown quite attached to his main pawn its true but he knew the boy must die. However in must be at the right time, in the right way only then would the world be safe once more. It may seem cruel, but Harry Potter would be the last Horcrux, it needed to be done for the greater good.

What happened after Harry died was not of importance to Albus. If the boy found a way to spear his own life while saving the world, then he'd tip his hat but he had yet to find one. Albus was saddened by the thought of the young man being gone forever sure. That didn't detour him from his path though, it just meant he would be open to another way if it was discovered. If not well then everything was meant to be that way wasn't it? Voldemort must be stopped for the greater good of the wizarding world.

It was then that Albus was brought from his thoughts, he now stood in front of the door to his office. He didn't even recall going passed the gargoyle and he certainly didn't remember saying anything. However that wasn't exactly unheard of with Albus he was old after all. But now as recalled he was in the mood for Bott Potts, they were a treat made from every flavored beans but were like tarts. This also happened his current password so with that mystery solved he entered his office and sat at his desk.

It took the old man a bit to realize Harry had actually came early. Not just by five or ten minuets either, no he had been here quite awhile if Albus was right. He didn't have much longer to ponder that thought though because the man of the hour himself had just walked through the door. He had been supposed to be here five minuets ago but Albus accepted his lateness because he himself had also been late. He was just excited for his two favorite people to get to know each other better on a more casual level.

"Severus my boy, I was starting to worry for you. Glad to see it wasn't needed." Albus announced happily eyes twinkling.

"Let me remind you Headmaster I told you I won't spoil the brat, he will do what I say or be punished it's that simple!" Snape growled still furious he was being forced into this.

"I am well aware Severus-" Albus was cut off.

"Excuse me professors, but what are you talking about?" Harry asked timidly.

"Well my boy, due to issues that have arose you can't return to Private Drive." Albus said tactfully.

"Oh Albus don't coddle the brat, tell him it's because their dead. The whole lot of them dead." Snape snarks.

"Severus no need to be so blunt, but yes Harry I'm afraid the Dursleys are dead. No bodies were recovered, but since they have no value or information I fear Tom killed them." Albus said sadly. 

"My relatives...they're dead?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so dear lad, as such I have determined the only other place for you to go. You will go with Severus to Prince Manor for the summer." Albus said eyes twinkling like mad.

"Alright sir, if you think that's best. I'm sure it'll be fun getting to know one of my professors more." Harry said cold mischief flashing through jade eyes.

"Alright Mr Potter, follow me beyond the wards. We must be going we'll discuss the details when we arrive." Snape grunted.

The Potion's Master and Harry then left the office, leaving an old man to his thoughts. An old man that was a little worried. The boy had accepted that much easier than he thought, but he didn't know if that was a good thing of not. With Harry it was sometimes hard to tell he wasn't easy to read all the time. However Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but worry, but he brushed it off after all he had all his pieces right where they needed to be.

~~/HPMOTHBP\\\\\~~

The walk to the wards provided Harry all the time he needed to think. He had started looking at the dark arts this past year, after Umbridge and thee fight with Voldemort he felt he had no other choices. It wasn't serious hardcore stuff but it was enough for him to go to Azkaban if caught. Luckily that only happened once this year, if it had been anyone but Luna Lovegood he would have been screwed. As it was most of Hogwarts thought she was bonkers even though she wasn't. But it was his kinship to the blonde Ravenclaw that made him certain she'd keep his secret. She had instead asked him to teach her.

He wasn't against the idea by far but he was afraid they'd both get caught. If that happened he'd never forgive himself. So they practiced in secret until Luna came to him one day.

_Flash Back_

"_Harry please don't be mad at me, it wasn't my fault she heard me talking to a wrackspurt. She over heard what we had done. She questioned me, forced me to tell her everything." Luna said._

_Hermione Granger then stormed into the room, her hair falling around her shoulders like a cloak. _

"_Harry James Potter! What is this I hear of you practicing the dark arts!" She screeched._

"_Mione, it's the last shot I've got it's the only way to beat him." Harry tried._

"_Oh get off it Harry, I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed that you can't trust me with this." She explained._

"_Honestly Mione, I thought you'd go mental." Harry defended himself._

"_No, but I do want to study with you. The Defense against the dark arts course work is lacking. You can't defend against dark arts unless you know what they are." She said rationally._

_END_

Ever since then Hermione Granger joined them, the lessons moving even quicker. She managed to grasp them faster than he and Luna. She eventually took over the teaching. They made their way through the basic and intermediate Dark arts hand books, leaving 'Grasping the darkest spells' by Glenda Grindlewald the previous dark lord's sister. They also had 'Dark Arts and defenses against them: Vol 3 expert guide' by Jill Remilstra.

Harry felt they'd finish both by the end of the summer, however he was no longer going to the Dursleys so he'd have to make a plan. Not that it was bad he wasn't going anymore, as the Potion's Master walked with him he knew what he must do. If anything he planned was going to come to fruition he needed Severus Snape on his side. All he had to do was slowly reveal the truth, after Snape swore an unbreakable vow of course. Harry then felt a tug behind his navel, and then landed on stone.

"Potter, welcome to Prince Manor."

Author's Note 2: This will remain a one shot unless I get five people interested or more. So if you want more let me know by dropping a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: 1/30/14

For record breaking reviews in a less then twelve hour period, I give you all the good news. This is now a full story! I expect to have anywhere from ten to twenty chapters, two chapters per summer and three per school year. I will have a couple filler chapters putting it roughly where said. Enjoy the first chapter of summer!

Plot: Harry is abandoned by all the people he trusted save one, when staying at the Dursleys is too dangerous where is he sent? To everyone's favorite Potions Master of course! Who will side with Harry in the up coming trials, and who will beg for forgiveness. Severtus AU for end of fifth year on! Dark!Harmony

Dedications: This story is dedicated to DZ2, Primavera15, DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan. I recommend DZ2's Harry Potter No More! And DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan's A new place to stay.

Pairing; H/Hr, N/L, D/G

~Harry Potter: Manor of the Half Blood Prince~

Chapter Two- Prince Manor P1

Harry gazed at the iron gates of Prince Manor in shock, not that he was surprised by the wealth. No what really got to him was he never had considered this. He hadn't ever put a single thought into where the professors stayed in summer. So seeing a nice Manor while not surprising still took adjusting. He figured that being a Potion's Master was a paid position, and if the Manor was anything to go by a well paid one.

"Mister Potter, while here you will address me as Severus, however I will still call you Mister Potter. I see no reason things have to be supremely formal but it shall not be lax either. This Manor as I'm sure your wondering, is not the by product of my wealth. It is in fact the Prince family Manor. Belonging to each generation till passed to me." Snape explained

"Yes I see, Severus I hate to be a bother but where is my room?" Harry inquired.

"Up the main stairs and the first door on the left. Get settled in and meet me at seven for dinner." The man replied, a bit shocked at the boy's manners.

This was not the boy Severus thought he had been dealing with. He had seen darkness in the lad in that meeting, darkness he had seen in another pair of Jade green eyes. He put that out of his mind for now as the boy disappeared. The fact that the boy had changed so much made him worry, if this was what he felt then Harry's relatives might be dead after all. Was it possible, could the boy have snapped and done them in? Could he have blocked it out because of the damage it did to his mind?

Severus had far more questions then he did answers, he knew the boy was starved there it was obvious. Could there be more to it something he had missed? Throughout the years he had watched this boy become a man, he had found it easier and easier to look at him as Lily's son. Not the son of the man he despised, but he kept up appearances and watched in silence. He had told Albus what he suspected but he wasn't taken seriously of course.

He wasn't the only one though, most of the professor's went to him and they weren't listened to either. However now that Severus thought about it he had seen things. Things he normally would have brushed off. Things that he thought nothing of but he did see something. He saw Harry's back today, when the boy had walked off his short rose up a tad. That was the proof he needed for himself, Lily's son had been abused. Not just starved but beaten and frequently if those scars were anything.

This changed things, he knew now that even if the Dursleys came back he couldn't go back there. He knew the boy was there to stay, and above all else he needed to tell the boy the truth. There was just was one thing in the way, Albus bloody Dumbledore.

He knew Albus wouldn't leave him there knowing this to be true. Albus was a little unorthodox in his ways, but not out right evil. Never would he leave a child in a house like that, at least Severus didn't think so.

/Harry Potter\\\\\

Albus was at a loss as he sat in his office, no dark mark had been left at the Dursleys home. This meant one of two things. Either Harry himself caused their disappearance which he wasn't ready to deal with, or they ran away from it all on their own which was most likely. He was sure that was it, what else could it be after all? The only other option was just not possible he couldn't have possibly made the same mistake twice, he couldn't have let two different students down the same way.

No, he wasn't going to be another Tom. That led him to the third possibility that wasn't one, Tom didn't do this without taking credit where it is due. Albus feared something was coming, something he wasn't planning. But of course that isn't possible, because Albus Dumbledore plans for everything.

/HPMOTHBP\\\\\

Tom Riddle wasn't having the best day, he was being accused of killing Potter's muggle relatives. Normally this would be joyous occasion but he knew for certain his forces weren't involved. He did not order this attack and he knew his forces wouldn't attack without his say so, so the bigger question was that if he didn't kill the Dursleys what did happen to them? For some reason every time he thought on this the only answer that ever came up was a boy with jade green eyes. What ever the case, there was more to the Potter boy then met the eye. Of course knowing the boy's mother like he did before her death, that really shouldn't have surprised him.

So for now Tom would wait for the boy to come for him, and if he was right he'd come soon enough. It was time for the boy to know the truth, it was time for the dark to rule. Soon enough he'd be able to give the boy what he craved most, and that blasted fool Dumbledore wouldn't have a weapon anymore. No the golden boy was dead, and now Tom was certain the days of Albus Dumbledore were numbered. That spelled great for him and for his cause, and all was thanks to Harry Potter.

/HP\\\\\

When Harry showed up at dinner, he figured he might be answering questions. However when he found the Potion's Master wasn't alone at the table he thought he was wrong. It wasn't everyday Harry saw Severus Snape sitting at a dinner table with this person. Actually Harry had never seen that, now he was left to wonder what Remus Lupin could possibly be doing here.

Harry desperately tried to rack his brain for a reason, but he couldn't seem to find one. The thing that shocked him most though, was that they seemed so friendly towards each other. He couldn't believe it, it just wasn't possible but yet here it was. His parent's friend was sitting with Severus Snape chatting like old friends, and the only reason that he was still standing was he wanted answers. Now was the time, by god he would get some answers tonight.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again cub."

Author's Note 2: Sorry for the wait super bowl weekend was a pain in the ass, and I'm still catching up on things my house was to noise filled to write but here is chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Some people might be wondering why, but updates have slowed this is simple. My computer died. It was sent off to be repaired yesterday 2/14/14, and the estimated date I get it back is 3/18. Until then enjoy the following update. It's a filler chapter, plot will continue next chapter be patient.

63- Thanks for the kind words, unfortunately I can't tell you to much. It's all plot stuff what I can tell you is that Ginny and the twins will side with Harry. Ginny will be paired with Draco, simply because I like the Pure blood and the blood traitor aspect.

Harry Potter: Manor of The Half Blood Prince

Chapter Three- Tom, Ron, Hermione oh my!

Tom sat on his throne, his appearance the same from all those years ago. He had yet another dilemma on his hands and didn't understand it. He heard from a spy in Hogwarts that Potter was done. Done with Dumbledore, Done with the war, and done with him. Tom couldn't figure it out what had been the last straw for the boy? Had Dumbledore manipulated him once too many? What's more is he knew for a fact where the boy was now, not that he didn't trust Severus. No Severus was a good double agent he played his part well. He told Dumbledore what Tom said was acceptable, nothing more nothing less.

So the boy being with him this summer was great. Maybe he'd be able to reach the boy for a formal meeting, get some of his pressing questions answered from the dragon's mouth. The other problem was more perplexing and it was his newest spy. She was simply brilliant Tom gave her that, but coming to him when she knew as much as she did confused him. It had been the best thing to happen though and it had only been a couple days! She had already gave him a wealth of information regarding the boy. Telling Tom things he wouldn't have believed from any one else, after all who knew Potter better than he?

That was answered by this girl however. She knew Potter better but still Tom knew his luck wasn't this good. No she had other reasons for seeking him out, and she wasn't going to give them up easily. Selling out a friend was not what he sensed from the girl though friend might stretch it. From how she spoke it seemed Potter and her weren't speaking much anymore, but she still possessed information

om did not and he thanked the stars for it. He didn't know this girl's game yet but he'd figure it out, after all he was the Dark Lord Voldemort.

HP

Ron Weasly sat on his bed in the Burrow, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he did. Hermione and Harry both stopped talking to him all of a sudden. The problem was the red head couldn't figure out what happened, it hadn't started till mid year. He had to tag along with Luna Lovegood to even get to go to the Ministry. He had even got told off by Hermione, and Harry had flat out said they had deliberately not invited him. He then had faced people glaring at him before a deatheater placed him in a body bind.

He just didn't understand why they'd do that. It must be Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Steal-His-Thunder must have done something to his Mione. She was supposed to be his Molly had promised her to him. This was definitely not supposed to happen. Dumbledore said he'd try talking to them when school resumed for sixth year, but Ron doubted it do much good they'd be used to him not being around by then. It was looking to Ron that this was the end of the Golden Trio. That could only mean one thing, Potter had gone dark and he was using something to control Hermione.

Ron would fix things he'd save Mione all on his own. He'd break the spell and get her to realize she loved him, not Potter. She was too good for him she needed a real man like Ron. He laid down to sleep, a plan forming in his mind.

HP

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in her home, the Daily Prophet in her hands. It once again featured

speculation on what happened to the Dursleys. The Aurors were no closer to any answers than they had been at the start, it was causing people to go nuts with theories and conspiracies. They ranged from Harry snapping and killing them while they slept to a new Dark Lord. It was also utter horse shit as far as Hermione was concerned. The idea that a new Dark Lord had been operating in secret, it was just ludicrous. Someone would know if there was a new player and Voldemort would definitely know.

The idea that everyone was in the dark made no sense. She threw the paper down and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. This was something she needed to write Harry about. She pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment before wondering about things. Not for the first time Hermione wondered if it was possible Harry had done it and just blocked it out, it would have been traumatic enough for him to block. But the fact remained she didn't think he did it. But the longer things went on, the more she figured she might be wrong.

She sent off her letter and went back downstairs to the kitchen. That was when the other headline caught her attention. A raid had taken place in a muggle village not far from diagon ally, the deatheaters involved were rumored to be looking into a tip on the Dursleys location. This meant that the deatheaters didn't kill the Dursleys and that they though they were alive. If the deatheaters didn't kill the Dursleys that meant no one in Voldemort's camp did. Meaning either they were still alive and had ran for the hills, or that someone else had killed them.

It wouldn't take the Ministry long to reach the same conclusion. If they did before another suspect emerged Harry will definitely be their prime suspect. That could only mean that if there was no concrete proof found soon that they were alive, Harry would be arrested in connection to their disappearance. This didn't sit well with Hermione. She needed to find proof that the Dursleys were alive, and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

HP

Tom was also staring into this mornings Prophet. He was thinking almost word for word the same as Granger. Only he had a better idea, he was going to trick the public into thinking he had ordered the attack. After all a imprisoned Boy-Who-Loved was not much help was it? So with his goal in mind he transfigured some bodies from his dungeon, his magic warping their forms into those of the boy's relatives before ordering his deatheaters. He wanted them dropped at the Ministry's door step with the dark mark over the ally.

Tom was almost sure now. That boy was involved with what happened to the Dursleys, how Tom had no idea. This would fix things for now. But Tom wanted to know the details, the question was what really happened to the Dursleys?

Author's Note Sorry for the wait.

XOXO

MrGaga


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Surprise, I manged to type this up on my crappy phone. I couldn't just let you all go all that time with just one chapter. So here is chapter four, I hope that it'll make the wait for regular updates easier. That and I feel bad that RL is going to be getting busy for me, you may not see an update for a week or two at a time.

~Harry Potter: Manor of The Half Blood Prince~

Chapter Four- Prince Manor P2

_August 1st _

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

He didn't understand. Remus and his Potion's professor were supposed to dislike each other, this was not what he was used to. He supposed they might be a bit more friendly with each other. After all Remus needed Severus for the Wolfsbane potion. But them sitting at the table laughing, that was way to strange for him.

"I heard this is where you'd be staying this summer. Albus is getting more senile than I thought, leaving you two here alone." Remus remarked as if it explained everything.

"I don't know about that Lupin, I have to admit I have seen a side of Mr Potter I didn't know of. It's very refreshing to see he's more than his father's son. That and I practically did a cart wheel when I discovered he can actually brew potions, apparently he just needs an at least partially competent partner. As soon as the new term starts he'll be paired with Mr Malfoy. Without Weasley distracting him he may make it into my Newts Potions class after all, and more over I wouldn't mind." Severus explained.

"Oh it has arrived the apocalypse is here, Severus Snape is complimenting Harry Potter! It's the first sign I tell you!" Remus yelled jokingly.

"Oh go home flee ball, I don't want you contaminating my food. If Harry get's sick he won't be able to study up on next term's potions, I'd hate to see him at the same level as _Weasley _again." The red heads name was spoke with loathing by Severus.

"I'm going I'm going, but if I don't see him in Diagon Ally on the first I'll come for you." Remus threatened before he went out the door, disappearing with a pop after leaving the wards.

Dinner passed easily as it normally did for the two raven haired men. It was quiet as Harry was reading a guide to intermediate mind-shielding, while Severus was watching the boy with a approving look. He smirked at the image of a confused Headmaster trying to read the boy. It was amusing because the image was having no luck penetrating the teen's mind. Severus made his expression neutral once more going back to his food and planning Harry's birthday present in his head. He had yet to give the lad his present, after all he had to pick the perfect thing.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean you want to meet with the dark lord, Potter have you gone bonkers?" Severus asked Harry._

"_No I just don't think we've met one on one, it's time to do so with a cease fire. Get all our intentions out in the open. Does he really intend to kill me, if so why, if it's changed why? See there is so much I don't know." He explained to Severus._

"_You really do have a death wish don't you Potter? What if he agrees and then proceeds to kill you dead on the spot, what then?" Severus asked._

"_He can't, terms of a cease fire prevent that. If he killed me during one he'd forfeit his magic. I want to understand everything before I go to battle, after all sir knowledge is power." He replied._

"_Whatever Potter, I think your bonkers but I'll see what I can do." Severus said._

_End_

That had been the third week of July, Severus had indeed gotten the meeting and was going to tell Harry after dinner. This and the special book on Parselmagic were his gift to the boy. A sixteenth birthday was rather special after all. He continued to pick at his food too excited to actually eat it, as it had so happened the Dark Lord wished to speak with the boy anyway about the same thing. Severus had been surprised but none the less quickly agreed. The Dark Lord and Potter working together was really the best solution to his issue.

Lily would want him to reach his full potential, light or dark it didn't matter to her she'd just want her boy to be strong. This much Severus knew for sure. He would help him get there any way he could, Lily would be proud of the man her son was already. But when Severus was done he'd be so much more than that man. He just hoped the Dark Lord kept to the terms of old, Harry wouldn't be anything if he was dead. Lily would not be happy with that.

HP

Albus sat in his office chair, plotting his next move was easy. He'd 'save' Harry from Severus towards the end of summer. This would bring him back to Grimmwald place with his friends, surely the boy would be greatfull? He didn't want Harry to hate him he just was trying to what was best for the world. He also wanted what was best for the boy, why couldn't anyone see that? He knew Harry would die but he was working tirelessly to find a way to bring him back after wards.

He had only found one thing so far, and to his knowledge it was still stuck inside the Gaunt family ring. He was just about to head for breakfast when the prophet landed on his desk, the head line instantly grabbing his attention.

_**Boy-Who-Lived's Relatives found dead on Ministries door step!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_The bodies were discovered this morning when the Ministry opened for day to day operations. The dark mark was cast up above the scene, and the speculation that Harry Potter had killed them himself has been disproved. Upon arrivial at the scene Minister Fudge had this to say._

"_I would like to personally apologize to Mr Potter, the things said about him and this incident were rumors at their worst. I will put our resources fully behind finding the deatheaters responsible for this." said Minister Fudge._

_When asked about the comments he himself had made earlier in the summer, specifically saying that the boy being hidden away after their disappearance was suspicious at best. As well as the outright slander against Mr Potter last year regarding the now confirmed return of H-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Minister said "No Comment." Madam Bones head of the DMLE was also available for comment at the scene and had this to say._

"_Due to the return of the Dark Lord, and constant threats to Harry Potter's safety as well as that of the other students I hereby announce Aurors will be guarding Hogwarts. All entrances including passage ways and dormitory entrances will be guarded around the clock in three shifts. The safety and education of our children is top priority, and it obvious that Headmaster Dumbledore has too much on his plate to accomplish this on his own. I am also announcing that as well as heading the DMLE I have been appointed this years DADA teacher at Hogwarts." She said before entering the building._

_The only question that remains, is Albus Dumbledore still fit to run Hogwarts? _

Albus was stunned. He had not been informed of this new development. This was sure to be one hell of a school year, if not his last as Headmaster.

Author's Note 2: That's it no more till my computer is back.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

So I'm back up and running, I know it's been a bit but I still have not lost interest. This story will go on for awhile, however I know I will lose readers when the sequel comes along. Don't worry about that for now you can decide if you'll read it when the time comes. I know everyone has been waiting for the new chapter so I'll get to it.

~Harry Potter: Manor of the Half Blood Prince~

Chapter Five- Prince Manor P3/ End of Summer

Albus Dumbledore was still dodging fire when August 30th came around. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts, and normally this would be such a joyous time. But here he sat deep in thought. There was no getting the great hall ready with the other staff, no the Headmaster was reflecting and for Albus Dumbledore that was dangerous. He had extended an invitation to Harry for the final two weeks of break like he planned. However what confused and bothered the old man was Harry had declined! He even went as far as to say he was happy at Prince Manor!

If Albus had less trust in Severus he'd say the boy had been taken to Tom, but Dumbledore knew better. Severus was desperate to come out on top in this war, and right now coming out on top meant being on the side with the Boy-Who-Lived. Another thought that had entered his mind was the boy had gone dark. That of course was just as rediculas as the first theory, he would sooner die than join Tom. However this was worrying all the same. Harry had still not reached out to Ronald, something Albus really couldn't blame the lad for. It was still out of character for the boy. Usually these spats were over by years end, but this one went through summer!

This wasn't the Headmaster's only problem either. Amelia Bones arrived at the beginning of the past week, and when she had she told Albus in no uncertain terms that she'd be watching him. It was also revealed to him that she was also the new High Inquisitor for the Ministry. This spelled trouble that Dumbledore couldn't afford. She was going to be teaching and digging around in his school, this meant he needed to reseal the chamber quickly. For after Harry's second year it had stayed open the power of Parceltongue never used to close it. This of course was useful to Albus and allowed him to see the Basilisk for himself, but if that woman saw it she'd have him sacked faster than he could say Quiditch.

He had never gone into full details on what when on in the chamber. Avoiding questions and perviding have truths, all the Ministry knew was that an outside force had done the damage. They were told the outside force had been dealt with and asked no more. She however changed things all he needed was for that incident to be reopened, he would never escape with his job if the Ministry knew a dangerous beast had been living in the castle. Hell he'd be lucky to escape the political back lash of that avoiding jail time for child endangerment. No the Bones woman was yet another problem that had to be dealt with. Of course that's what Albus thought before the new prophet landed on his desk.

**Dumbledore Temporarily Removed from Post!**

_**It has come to light that pending investigation, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been removed from his post. The charges that will be filed against the headmaster if there is evidence range from Child endangerment to wrongful death of a minor. The latter as a result of digging up the past, therefore discovering that the incident in the fifties and that from just three years ago maybe related. The first opening of the dreaded chamber of secrets resulted in the death of a student. Once again three years ago the chamber was opened, it is also reported that Dumbledore lied saying it was an outside force that attacked students. **_

_**It is now clear that these attacks are the result of the monster from the chamber. The very same monster from the fifties, and the evidence that Dumbledore knew of this in the fifties and did nothing is piling in boat loads. Aurors are being dispatched this very morning to bring Dumbledore in. He is to be questioned by the Wizzagamott under truth serum.**_

He was brought to reality when his door opened.

"Albus Dumbledore, by order of the Ministry of Magic you are hear by being brought in for questioning under truth serum." An auror spoke.

Oh yes this was not a good month for the headmaster.

-HP-

Harry Potter was a patient young man. When he was told that the dark lord would see him, he was over joyed wich slowly faded after being told it wasn't until August 30th. However here they were apperating to the Dark Lord's Manor. It was absolutely thrilling, regardless of the result this meeting had the lines for both sides involved would be drawn. It would also forever cement which side Severus Snape was on. He would follow Harry, not just because he was the Harry but because of Lily. So when they made their way into the study they were very nervous.

"Ah Harry, and Severus how nice of you both to join me." Tom said standing from his desk. He came around and shook their hands.

"I must admit I was a bit afraid you wouldn't show, of course in that case I would have ripped through the wards around Prince Manor and killed you both. But I digress it's good that you came. Come come sit down please." Tom insisted.

They did as their host asked and sat.

"Forgive me Tom, but let us get straight to business. I have waited a month for this meeting. What is your stance?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah straight to the point Harry, I like that in a young man. I want our world to be safe. It's simple Muggleborns are to be given a choice after Hogwarts, stay or go. If they stay they're immediate family will be moved to a small magical village where they will live in peace. If they go, their magic will be bound and their wands snapped. After swearing an unbreakable vow they will leave are world never to return. The small normal of muggles will also solve the weakening magics, as mating with them will be encouraged to produce more of our kind." Tom explained.

"I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised Tom, I agree with these ideals. However before I pledge my alligence to your cause what will I be to you and yours?" Harry asked.

"My equal of course, you will rule by my side as I promised when you were eleven. Also I have some information for you. It may sweeten the deal for you so to speak, Your mother Lily Potter is alive."

-HP-

It was a very confused Harry that found his way to the train the next morning. His mother was alive, and with his cooperation after the war Tom would give him her location. All he had to do was wait and be loyal to the new cause. After this war was over, he'd leave Britain to find his mother. With that last thought he boarded the train. It pulled from the station, leaving all those behind as it sped to Hogwarts.

Author's Note 2: The fifth chapter and we get a very big surprise, Harry's mother is alive in well and Tom promises her location to Harry as a deal sweetener. Next Chapter it's the train ride back to Hogwarts and some surprises at the sorting as well as the introduction of Headmistress Bones. It's going to be bumpy from here on in.


End file.
